The ETV is a device that creates a restriction in the exhaust pipe of a vehicle. The result of the increased exhaust flow restriction is increased exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) flow, and a reduction in the popping, e.g., tractor sound, created when an engine stops using some of its cylinders. The increased exhaust flow restriction is also seen as an increase in back pressure in the exhaust system, upstream of the ETV. The increased back pressure is what drives increased EGR flow. When a vehicle reduces the number of active, firing cylinders (e.g., Chrysler multi-displacement system (MDS) in the Hemi engine) and the vehicle is stationary and at idle, a person outside the vehicle will hear a sound like a diesel tractor. The advantage or incentive to use an ETV is that it increases the amount of time a vehicle can spend operating with fewer cylinders being active. At the present time, MDS is only used once the vehicle is moving, so people typically don't hear the tractor sound.
Conventional ETV systems used on higher end vehicles like the Corvette or Ferrari, have used a vacuum actuator for actuating the ETV. This type of system works well, but requires vacuum lines be run to the back of the vehicle, where the ETV system is typically located.
There is a need to provide an electrically actuated and cost-effective ETV, and to limit the travel of a valve member of the ETV.